


Movie Nights

by Element991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, f/m is a background relationship with the OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Garrett and Andrew have mutual friends and they get together at least once a week for a movie/show night in their friends dorm.College AU Friends are made up because I didn’t want to use real names of friends and then get their characterization completely wrong. I mean Garrett and Andrew are ooc too, but whatever.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 45
Kudos: 17





	1. Nights 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Not claiming anything, not meant to harm anyone. Pls read the note at the end. Thank you.

Night 1

Candace and Eva are insistent that they have the best dorm set up. It’s not a hard achievement considering their opposition includes Garrett’s dorm which has a dead bug shadow box and Andrew and Jay’s that has a hat collection on the wall and spotty TV reception. It’s quickly decided that their dorm is where they’ll be hanging out all year.

Andrew, Garrett, Jay, and Lauren show up at Candace and Eva’s dorm around the same time for the first movie night of the year. It’s an odd situation, as not everybody knows each other, so they spend a few minutes introducing themselves. They know each other through each other, but this is the first time Andrew and Garrett and Eva and Lauren are meeting in person. 

Seating is limited. Candace and Eva claim their beds, Lauren joins Candace and Jay joins Eva since it’s his girlfriend. Garrett and Andrew’s options are two university provided wooden desk chairs or a weird beanbag loveseat thing. They settle into the beanbag since it’s more comfortable for their 2 hour stay.

The first hour of Mrs. Doubtfire is slightly awkward between the boys on the beanbag, but then Garrett offers his skittles to Andrew, who didn’t bring any movie snacks, and some of the awkwardness goes away. Besides, it’s hard to be uncomfortable while you’re watching Robin Williams crack jokes.

Night 2

Once again, Andrew and Garrett are left to the beanbag. It’s less awkward this time, mostly because they’re talking the whole time. 

Night At The Museum stirs up debates the entire hour and 40 minutes it plays. They agree Andrew would survive the longest, despite Garrett’s protests that he would. There is definitely some homoerotic stuff going on with Jedediah and Octavius. Garrett is adamant that gum in general is disgusting, and he’s alone on that. 

Andrew and Garrett‘s loud laughs get a knock on the door from the RA and a text from a neighbor saying to quiet down. 

“They’re a bunch of party poopers,” Garrett says. 

“Yeah, fuck them.” Andrew agrees, and they laugh even harder. 

Night 3

They start later than usual. Candace and Eva are serious when they say no laughing from Garrett and Andrew. They can’t have another noise complaint. 

“Then don’t pick a funny movie,” Garrett says. 

“What about a horror movie?” Lauren suggests. 

“I’m probably going to laugh at that, too.”

“What won’t you laugh at?”

He can’t think of anything. They decide on a rom-com, figuring nobody will laugh or scream.

Garrett, Jay, and Eva fall asleep halfway through The Notebook. Andrew, Candace, and Lauren are tearing up in their respective spots in the room. They whisper to each other out of respect for their neighbors and the people fast asleep next to them. 

Night 4

Garrett gets a stomach bug when their 4th movie night is scheduled. He stays in his dorm while the others watch Men in Black. 

Andrew stretches out on the beanbag, but realizes it’s pretty boring without Garrett down there with him. 

He falls asleep, even though he likes this movie.


	2. Nights 5-10

Night 5

Poetic Justice is a masterpiece according to Candace and Garrett. Andrew has never seen it, so Candace squeezes herself onto the beanbag making a Siwicki sandwich so she can point out the best parts.

He glances over to see Garrett watching him instead of the movie. 

“I thought you loved this movie? Why are you staring at me?”

He grins and shrugs, “Watching you watch it for the first time. I don’t have to see the screen to know what’s happening.”

Night 6

It’s almost Halloween, so a horror movie is a no brainer. Their seating arrangement is second nature now, and they settle in quickly.

Andrew has his eyes closed through most of The Exorcist. 

“Are you okay, dude?” Garrett asks quietly.

He opens his eyes, “Yeah, fine.”

Garrett gives him a suspicious look, “Okay... well I’m right here, so I don’t think you’ll get possessed tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, maybe next week, though,” He laughs. 

It makes him feel better momentarily. And then a girls head is spinning around and his smile turns into a grimace. 

Night 7

Garrett convinces them to watch IT even though Halloween was two days ago. He says there’s never a bad time for a spooky movie. He feels spooky 365 days a year. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, again,” He tells Andrew after the others tease him about how scared he was during The Exorcist. 

Garrett keeps his word, glancing over during the scariest parts, giving him a reassuring smile and tilting their bowl of popcorn to him. 

Night 8

Lauren’s gender and sexuality professor wants the class to watch Mulan, so that’s what they do for their movie night. 

It’s the first musical they’ve watched for movie night and they decide that can never happen again.

Jay, somehow, knows all of the words. He has no shame. Neither does Garrett, even if he has to mumble half of it. Everyone else is laughing too hard to attempt to sing along. 

“You kind of look like Mushu!” Candace tells Andrew. 

“What?!” He exclaims, thoroughly confused at the comparison. 

“You’re red!” 

He’s not sure if she’s referring to his face or hair, but both would be correct. Especially while Garrett is yelling the words to I’ll Make A Man Out Of You directly at him. 

Night 9

One of Lauren’s favorite childhood movies is The NeverEnding Story, and she takes over the remote so nobody can protest her decision. Not that they were going to anyway. 

“Oh wait! I brought pizza rolls! I have to go microwave them!” Garrett yells as Lauren presses play. 

In a whirlwind of just a few seconds, Garrett and Candace are heading down to the common area to use the microwave. 

“That boy is something else,” Lauren says. She’s shaking her head, but there’s a smile on her face. 

“No kidding,” Andrew agrees. 

“Oh you love him, though,” Eva says. 

He looks up at her, “Love is a strong word.”

“You know those pizza rolls are for you,” She tells him. 

“What? They’re his, he brought them.”

“I know he brought them, but he brought them for you. Last week you said you liked pizza rolls, this week he brought some.”

Andrew recalls himself saying that, but that’s a pretty loose accusation, “Or he just likes pizza rolls. We all like pizza rolls.”

He looks around in an attempt to garner support. Nobody is giving him any. 

He rolls his eyes, “Whatever, you guys.”

When Garrett and Candace get back he offers the pizza rolls to everyone. They grab a couple, and then Garrett sits down and turns to Andrew. 

“You said you like pizza rolls right?” 

Maybe they were right, “Yeah, I do.”

He smiles and thrusts the plate into his lap, “I have other snacks if you wanna take these.”

“Thanks.”

There’s a laugh from one of the beds, Andrew tries to ignore it, he knows exactly what it’s about. 

Night 10

After weeks of so-called “girly” movies, Jay chooses Fight Club. He spends half the time explaining it to Eva and the other half trying to convince the boys to fight him. 

“I’m really more of a lover, not a fighter,” Garrett says, retreating to Jay’s deserted spot on Eva’s bed.

Jay looks at Andrew, “Let’s go, boy!”

“We cannot fight in this dorm, you’re gonna like hit your head on the desk and die.”

“Good point, good point. Outside?”

Andrew laughs but agrees. It’s a Friday night, he can recover from any injuries by Monday. 

The girls and Garrett follow them outside into the grassy courtyard outside the dorm. There are only a few other people outside. They make it obvious they’re friends and doing it for fun so nobody calls campus police... or regular police. 

They spend a minute bouncing around each other until Jay throws a punch. Andrew dodges it by sheer luck and throws it back. He hits Jay, but not hard enough to do any damage. Jay tackles Andrew’s legs and they slam into the ground. The two of them wrestle for a bit, then Jay pins Andrew on the ground in a hold only a middle school wrestler could achieve. 

“Okay! Okay!” Andrew says between laughs. 

Jay helps him off the ground and dusts his back off, “I won.”

“You won the wrestling part, I’m the only one who landed a punch.”

In response, Jay punches his arm, “There. Asshole.”

“You two are covered in grass stains,” Eva points out. 

They shrug, it’ll come out in the wash. 

They make their way back up to the dorm. Garrett and Andrew fall behind the group.

“Good job. I mean, good fight.” Garrett says awkwardly. 

“I lost.”

“But you looked cool doing it.”

It’s a weird compliment, but it’s on par for Garrett, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as the last chapter. Not sure where it's going, please leave suggestions if you have any.


	3. Nights 11-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is spaced out weird because ao3 ruins formatting.

Night 11

Jay shows up alone to watch Kill Bill. When he walks through the door, Garrett gleefully unsheathes a sword. When nobody follows Jay in, he sheathes it. His shoulders fall.

"Where's Andrew?" He asks. 

"Oh, I thought he told you guys. He has a date with some girl."

Garrett's eyebrows furrow momentarily, then he smiles, "Oh, cool."

Night 12

"I know we said no more musicals, but can we please watch Aladdin?" Eva says as soon as everyone arrives. 

"Your room, your noise complaint," Lauren says. 

"Aladdin it is!"

This time, Garrett, Eva, and Candace are the ones screaming along. 

"How do you know every lyric to every song, like, ever?" Andrew asks Garrett, laughing as he watches his friends make fools of themselves. 

"Oh, boy, I've had a crush on Aladdin since birth."

Eva pauses her singing, "So Aladdin is your type? Interesting."

"I wouldn't say he's necessarily my type..." He glances at Andrew, then realizes he did that, and tries to cover it up by glancing at everyone else, too. Andrew is oblivious, his eyes still squeezed shut as he laughs. 

Night 13

By the end of Schindler's List, they're all crying. Except Jay, but that's solely because he fell asleep 10 minutes in because he pulled an all-nighter the night before to finish a lab report and an English paper. Honestly, they were crying long before the end, but they only acknowledge it when the credits roll. 

"I have to go clean up my face, I'm a fucking mess," Andrew tells them. 

The others agree and parade out of the room and down the hall to the bathrooms. Luckily, they don't run into anyone else, so nobody sees their red, blotchy faces and snot stained sleeves. 

"We've gotta pick a happy movie next week," Andrew says as he splashes his face with sink water. 

"My god, yeah. Why on Earth did we even allow Lauren to pick Schindler's fucking List?"

"Because the only other suggestion was Kill Bill: Volume 2, and only you voted for it."

"It's a great movie!

"Sure it is."

"You didn't even watch the first one!"

"Wha- Oh, that's what you guys watched the night I didn't come, right?"

"Yeah, the night you went on your date." 

Andrew repeats what Garrett said in his head, trying to figure out if he really did sound upset or if he's overthinking it. He doesn't want to ask. What if he's wrong and asking would make him sound like a dick? Luckily, Garrett breaks the awkward silence. 

But his questions doesn't actually make it less awkward, "How was your date?"

"Fine, Good. She was nice, but I don't think I'm gonna go on another date with her."

Garrett nods, "Well, I think I'm gonna go say bye to the girls and go back to my dorm."

"Okay, goodnight."

Andrew stands there for a minute wondering why he's having a mid-life crisis at age 20 in a communal bathroom that he's only in because he just sobbed while watching a Holocaust movie. 

Night 14

The tension from the week before doesn't carry over. They agree to watch a happier movie, and decide on The Parent Trap. It's a wonderful classic, everyone has seen it and everyone loves it. 

"You know, I've always wanted to pierce my ear," Garrett says after the DIY ear piercing scene. 

"Wanna do it right now?" Lauren asks, always being the instigator. 

Garrett breaks out in a smile, "Would you really?" Then his face changes, "Wait, how? A needle?"

"Yeah, we can do it just like the movie," She's already rummaging around the room. 

The movie is paused while the shitshow progresses. All of the lights are turned on so Lauren has maximum visibility as she inspects Garrett's earlobe. 

"Have you done this before?" He asks her. 

"Nope!"

"Great!"

Ten minutes later, Eva and Candace are holding Garrett's hands while Lauren aims the needle and Jay and Andrew watch in horror. With a scream... from everybody, there's a needle through his earlobe, but it's not coming back out. 

"I got it, I got it," Jay says, and then without hesitation, pulls it out and hands it to Lauren, "There."

"Is it done?!" Garrett screeches, "It hurts!"

"That looks really red..." Eva says. 

"Well, yeah, " Lauren defends her craft, "It's a piercing."

Candace gives him one of her earrings, after cleaning it, and helps him put it in.

“I guess I’ll just see how it feels tomorrow?” Garrett says. 

“Yeah, worst case scenario take it out, maybe go to the ER,” Lauren tells him. 

He pretends not to be terrified at the prospect of going to the ER. They settle down and watch the rest of the movie. 

Andrew has to repeatedly stop Garrett from messing with his ear. 

Night 15

Garrett shows up without an earring. 

“What happened?!” Lauren yells. 

“It was disgusting, puss everywhere.”

They all grimace and nobody argues. 

“I guess I’ll just have to find some other body modification to make myself hotter,” He jokes. 

“I don’t think you need a body modification, at least not a homemade one,” Andrew says. 

“Aw, Andrew! Are you saying I’m hot enough already?” 

Andrew’s face heats up, “That’s not- I didn’t-“ Jay laughs and punches his arm, “Ugh. Whatever. I give up.”

They watch Battleship and Garrett would almost rather pierce his ear again. Not even Rihanna could salvage that movie. 

Night 16

Jay and Eva skip movie night for a date night. Their date starts at 7, an hour before movie night starts. Andrew walked over with Jay, so now he’s laying in Eva’s empty bed waiting for Garrett to show up so they can hit play on Brokeback Mountain. 

“So do you like Garrett, like a boyfriend?” Candace asks with absolutely no prompt. 

Andrew almost spits out his bite of pizza, “What?!”

“Oh, I didn’t think it was going to be that surprising of a question.”

“Well, yeah, I’m not gay.”

Candace and Lauren look at each other before Lauren goes for it, “Are you sure? Because when you two took twenty minutes in the bathroom after Schindlers List we thought y’all were having, like, some sort of sad sex. And you also agreed to watch Brokeback Mountain tonight. I’m just saying, Jay didn’t want to watch it.”

“No, no, no, no, no, we were just talking. I don’t like him like that. And just because I said yes to Brokeback Mountain doesn’t mean I’m gay, it just means... it... it doesn’t mean anything.” There’s a beat of silence, “Who would have sex after watching Schindlers List anyway?!”

Candace and Eva can’t help but laugh, “Yeah, I guess.”

An hour later, Garrett is fawning over Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal, ”What I wouldn’t give to be a gay cowboy.”

“You’re halfway there!” Lauren points out. 

“Yeah, I need another gay cowboy to fall in love with... Andrew!” He yells, then laughs. 

Andrew laughs and catches the girls looking at him weird. _Thought you weren’t gay? Did you forget?_


	4. Nights 17-20

Night 17

It’s nearing winter break. Eva and Candace take down their fairy lights and replace them with snowflake shaped lights. They go shopping and pick up a few cozy blankets. Their college student budget only allows them to buy three, but they're sure nobody will mind sharing. 

Before Andrew and Jay arrive, they give out the blankets.

Lauren has no filter as she tosses Garrett the red and black plaid and reindeer printed blanket, "We figured you and Andrew can share one since you have a crush on him."

"What?! No, I don't."

The girls almost laugh. 

Eva chucks a pillow directly at his head, "Seriously? Even Jay noticed, and he's a straight boy, his gaydar is negative five million and he asked me if anything was going on between you two he didn't know about."

"That's crazy! Andrew... he's more like a brother to me."

"This isn't Alabama, babe." Candace jokes, but it goes over his head. 

They decide it's hopeless, and those two are just going to have to figure it out themselves. 

There’s a collective “ugh” when Chris Brown shows up on screen during This Christmas. 

“I know, I know,” Candace says, being the one who suggested the movie, “But it’s a good movie! And it was before he assaulted anyone. Just focus on Idris Elba.”

They do as they’re told. 

The Christmas ambiance and warmth of being tucked under a blanket with Garrett lulls Andrew to sleep. His head falls onto Garrett’s shoulder, and Garrett stays completely still for 40 minutes so he doesn’t disturb him. He concludes that this doesn’t mean anything, he’d probably let his real brothers nap on his shoulder, too.

Even if he did like him just a little bit, Andrew is straight, so that attraction has to be pushed very far into the back of his mind. So far that he doesn't remember it's there. 

Night 18

It’s unanimous that the day before they all go home for winter break they have to watch The Polar Express. Even Jay supports it after his suggestion of Die Hard was vetoed by Eva and Candace since it is their room and tv after all.

They make hot chocolate and cozy up in their blankets. Andrew's flannel shirt matches his and Garrett's blanket and that fact is not lost on anyone. He takes it off to quell the jokes, but then his arms are cold, so he pulls the blanket up further and the jokes start again ("Why'd you put your shirt back on?", "Oh you brought two of the same shirt?!"). Eventually, everyone settles down enough to play the movie.

As The Polar Express begins to rumble by, Andrew whispers to Garrett, "Sorry for falling asleep on you last time."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Before everyone heads out, Eva asks if they want to do a Secret Santa. It's a little late, but they'll have time over break to buy their gifts.

"Okay, but if I get Andrew he's getting another flannel shirt," Lauren jokes.

"I could always use more." He tells her. 

Night 19

The first movie night after winter break doubles as their Secret Santa exchange. 

"Okay, now, don't judge the gift until I explain it," Garrett begins. Based on process of elimination, they already know it's Andrew's. 

Garrett hands him his poorly wrapped box and waits expectantly as Andrew rips the wrapping paper. 

"Oh my god..." Andrew's laugh starts off quiet, but once he pulls the stuffed animal out of the box he's scream laughing. "Garrett! You did not!" There are tears forming he's laughing so hard. 

"What!? You don't like it?" Garrett asks, not letting his smile falter until Andrew actually says he hates it. 

"No, I love it. I just wasn't expecting it." He looks at the Build-A-Bear in his hands, "His shirt!" It's a red flannel. Andrew descends into a laughing fit again, and the others join in. 

"We took my niece to Build-A-Bear and I saw that shirt and knew I had to get it." Garrett explains, "It's a red panda! Because you're a redhead! And then the shirt is obvious. And if you press his paw," He reaches over and squeezes it's paw. 

"Is that..." Andrew listens closer, "Is that you singing A Whole New World?"

"Yes!" He sees the looks he's getting from all sides of him, "Because! Because! They had the official recording but they said I couldn't put it in this one because it wasn't compatible, I guess it was exclusive, so I just sang it myself."

"In the middle of a Build-A-Bear?" Eva asks, hoping the answer is no somehow. 

"Yes." He's beaming. 

Jay slaps a hand on Andrew's shoulder and supplies some useful information, "I know this is funny, but Andrew actually has like three stuffed animals on his bed at all times, so this is perfect." 

"I mean, it's true so I can't argue. Thank you, Garrett." Andrew holds his gift close to himself and gives Garrett his. 

"I thought mine was a little weird, but you just gave me a stuffed animal with your voice in it, so mine is very normal now." Andrew tells him. 

Garrett quickly unwraps the box and pulls out a snowglobe depicting a Christmas village, "Aww, Andrew!"

"It seemed like something you'd like."

"It is. I love it!" He inspects it closer and flips the switch to turn it on, "The lights in the little buildings turn on! Thank you, Andrew!"

"You're welcome. I saw it in a Macy's with my mom and she thought it was cute, too."

"That makes sense, I have the brain and body of a middle aged woman."

The Fast and The Furious fades into the background for most of the night. Everyone is more involved in sharing what they did over break and delighting in their new gifts. 

Night 20

Eva and Candace assume their neighbors have given up at this point. Because Garrett is 30 seconds into a rendition of “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You” and nobody has banged on the wall yet. 

Eva didn’t remember this scene when she recommended 10 Things I Hate About You, but she’s sure glad it exists. Garrett is extremely entertaining. 

He directs his singing at Andrew for the last 40 seconds or so. 

Andrew’s face feels hot and his throat feels tight. He can’t figure out what's causing it, anxiety? It’s usually anxiety. 

He has no reason to be anxious, though, so what’s going on? It feels like butterflies in his stomach, but it only started when Garrett looked him in the eyes as he sang. 

Maybe he’s just feeling grateful for Garrett after being away on break and then returning and getting a thoughtful gift from him. 

Yeah, that’s all it is.


	5. Night 21

Night 21

Titanic is a long ass movie they realize. Andrew is willing himself to stay awake. Everyone except him and Garrett have ready succumbed to their exhaustion. 

It’s one of those movies that you know exactly what’s going to happen, so you close your eyes for a second, and next thing you know the ship is underwater and Rose is hoarding the door all to herself. 

“Andrew, Andrew, stay awake with me please,” Garrett whispers, lightly shaking him.

“‘M awake, ‘m awake.” He sits up straighter, as much as he can on a beanbag couch. 

“The band playing while it sinks is so sad, I cry every time.”

“Yeah, it’s a good part.”

“Do you think you’d survive the Titanic?”

“Statistically, no, but I’d like to think I would anyway.”

“I would at least try if young Leonardo DiCaprio was in love with me,” He giggles and leans into Andrew, “Like I’d stay alive for him.”

Andrew giggles deliriously, “Yeah.”

“Who would you stay alive for?”

“That’s a loaded question, Garrett.”

“It doesn’t have to be, I think I’d stay alive for any of you guys.”

“Really?”

His eyes sparkle even in the dark, “Yeah, for sure.” Garrett really means it, too.

Andrew tries to ignore how hard his heart is beating, “Me too.” He feels the same way he felt when Garrett sang to him last week. 

"You think we could fit on the door together?"

"I'd at least try. Rose didn't even try to make room."

"I think we could squeeze."

It’s very apparent how close they are to each other. How close they have been every night. They've gradually been getting closer, especially since they've been sharing a blanket. The gap between them is practically non-existent now. Andrew is thinking intently about where he and Garrett's legs are bumping together.

Then Garrett opens his mouth, interrupting his thoughts, “You know, you kind of look like Kate Winslet.” And they bust out laughing. 

Immediately, they shush each other so they don’t wake up their friends. A glance around the room confirms everyone is still asleep. 

“Too bad you don’t even slightly resemble Leo.” Andrew whispers, in his sleep-deprived brain it’s the funniest sentence he’s ever spoken. 

They laugh quietly, drawing closer to each other until they’re kissing. It’s soft and sweet, and it ends in a single second.

“I thought you didn't like each other?” Andrew almost has a heart attack at Lauren’s voice. 

It’s like when the lights come on in the movie theater and the magic drains out and now you can see how dirty the floor is and exactly where the movie screen ends and the rest of the room begins. You realize you weren’t watching the movie in your own private space, that you were sharing it with a dozen other people, and what you just experienced wasn’t special or unique to you at all.

“Wha- No- that was-“

“I didn’t even ask, I’m sorry, I thought-“ Garrett begins, suddenly feeling guilty.

“It’s fine! Everything’s fine! Just stop being so loud!”

“You’re the one being loud!” Lauren is matching his volume, so she’s not exactly wrong. 

Candace is waking up now, and wondering what’s happening.

Andrew stares Lauren down, willing her to say anything. She’s never seen Andrew look so serious. 

“Nothing, they were just being loud about the ending,” Lauren tells Candace. 

“Oh, it’s over?” She says, “Well, guess movie nights over, too. I’m going back to sleep.”

“And I’m going back to my dorm,” Andrew says goodnight, but doesn’t wait for anyone to say it back before he’s out the door. 

“What just happened?” Garrett asks. 

Lauren doesn’t have a useful answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do Andrew and Garrett remind me of Jack and Rose from Titanic? I was super nervous about the chapter where something finally happens between them, so this took forever mainly because I was overthinking it. Today, I decided to screw it, it's not getting any better, so here it is, I hope you liked it.


	6. Nights 22-25

Night 22

Andrew and Garrett spend the days leading up to movie night debating on if they should go or not. On one hand, it might be awkward between them. On the other hand, if they don't show up, it might seem suspicious. 

Lauren has texted both of them apologizing and asking what's going on. She gets short replies or none at all. She's surprised when they both show up to watch Call Me By Your Name. 

"Is that a peach? Did he just fuck a peach?!" Jay shouts, much too loud for their paper-thin walls.

The girls just laugh at him. Andrew and Garrett try to laugh, but they've been forcing out uncomfortable laughs since they showed up, and they just can't muster up any more. 

Garrett shifts further away from Andrew. They had to watch this movie? He's scooted away during every slightly sexual scene, soon he'll be on the moon.

They watched Brokeback Mountain, sure, but they weren't sharing a seat then. And they hadn't kissed a week before either. 

The tension is lost on no one. After the boys leave, Lauren sticks around and fills the girls in on what happened last week. 

"So that's why they were acting so weird..." Eva says. 

"I knew you were lying when I woke up and you said it was nothing," Candace says. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what now?"

Night 23

Jay wants to watch Mac and Me. Everyone says it's an awful movie. He says he knows that, and that's exactly why he wants to watch it. Nobody has a better suggestion. 

They order food before they start, and make Garrett go down and get it. 

"And take Andrew!" Lauren yells.

"I'm fine alone," Garrett says, almost out the door.

"You don't have enough hands for the bag and the drinks and I paid and if you drop anything I will behead you, now both of you, go!" Eva jumps in. 

She has a point and she's intimidating. Andrew and Garrett look to Jay, hoping he'll volunteer. He sits there with his mouth shut, clearly not making a move to get in the way of his girlfriend's demands. 

Andrew gets up and follows Garrett out the door. 

They don't say a word until they're outside. 

"They're not even here yet," Andrew says. 

Garrett waits for him to add to that statement, but he doesn't. Andrew stays standing there looking at the empty road in front of him. It's quiet and dark, there are no distractions. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Garrett tells him. 

Andrew rubs his face and sighs, "It's okay. I kissed you, too." His voice is tired and strained. Maybe it's the topic, maybe he had a hard day. 

"So..." He shuffles around before plopping down onto a bench, "Do you like me? Or are we going to forget that ever happened? Or what's going on now? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can stop coming to movie nights, I literally won't look at you ever again if that's what you want-"

"No." Andrew steps closer but doesn't sit down, "I like you, as a friend. I mean, at least as a friend. I don't think I want to date you, but I liked kissing you. I know that sounds fucking stupid, but I've never... been with... a guy.”

“Okay then...”

"Yeah."

Garrett breaks out in a smile, "You liked kissing me?!"

His smile is contagious, and Andrew can't help himself, "Yeah."

So they kiss again, to really make sure they like it. 

Night 24

Andrew doesn't pretend like he'll stay awake during Clueless. He's seen it before, so he's not missing anything. He's not a fan of the step-brother and sister relationship, anyway, so he doesn't feel bad for dozing off. He doesn't feel bad for using Garrett as a headrest either. 

Movie night ends and the boys are in the elevator together. Jay asks about Garrett's roommate, wondering why they've never met. 

"He dropped out, actually," Garrett informs them.

"Really?" Jay questions. 

"After winter break, yeah."

Andrew and Garrett share a glance. Luckily, Jay is oblivious of the new shade of red their faces turn.

Night 25

"Where's Andrew?" Lauren asks when Jay walks in and closes the door behind him. 

"And Garrett?" Candace adds.

"I don't know, probably fucking." Is not the answer they expected. Especially from Jay. 

They expected the act, but not to find out like this. 

"What?!" Candace, Lauren, and Eva say in unison. 

"Garrett doesn't have a roommate anymore, so Andrew's been over there all week."

The two boys in question walk in as Forrest Gump gets hit in the head with a rock. They say sorry for being late, but they don't look sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @ImACrow here on ao3 for commenting fwb to bfs. It feels like a good idea especially given that they're college-aged in this. And to @sara on here for suggesting CMBYN. I was going to stick to movies before 2012 ish for consistency, but the peach scene....


	7. Nights 26-29

Night 26

"So you guys are dating now?" Candace asks it, but it's what they're all thinking.

"No, just..." Andrew begins. He can't find the right words for what they're doing. 

He's been spending his nights at Garrett's, doing things his mom would not be proud of, but that's all they do together. They don't go on dates, they don't do anything romantic. He guesses 'friends with benefits' is the correct term, but he can't get himself to say that.

"Just messing around, having fun, hooking up, friends with benefits, whatever you wanna call it." Garrett supplies. 

Andrew makes quick work of shutting the lights off and sitting down, "Can we start the movie?"

Trusting them not to try anything on their beanbag couch in the middle of their friends, Eva presses play on Spirited Away.

Garrett is entranced, he loves this movie. Andrew looks over to see his eyes lit up and mouth slightly parted in a smile. He wants to kiss him. Instead, he focuses on the movie and the prospect of going to Garrett's room after.

Night 27

The fire alarm goes off in the middle of Twilight. They’re not particularly upset at the interruption. However, they are upset that it’s 40 degrees outside and they’re not in proper attire. 

Jay holds Eva close to share body heat. Lauren and Candace were smart enough to bring their blanket, so they’re huddled under it. 

“Of course this is the night I spill water on my hoodie.” Andrew throws his arms up in defeat and then wraps them around himself. 

Garrett looks over to see Andrew trying to keep himself warm. His nose and cheeks are starting to turn red. He looks adorable. 

“Here.” Garrett takes his jacket off, “I’m not cold, I have fat to insulate me.”

“First of all, you’re not fat. Second of all, keep your jacket.”

Garrett rolls his eyes, “Come on, you’re cold. And I’m sure you’ll look better in it than I do.”

He’s right. The arms are too long and the body is too baggy, but he looks gorgeous. The dark green compliments his hair and complexion nicely. 

“I don’t look too much like Christmas?” Andrew questions. 

“No. Not at all. You look perfect.”

And there Andrew goes again, feeling like he’s going to explode. He has a relationship with Garrett now, though, so why hasn’t that satisfied whatever this feeling is?

Garrett doesn’t stop staring at him in his jacket. He wants to wrap him in his arms, keep him warm, but that’s not something they’ve done. At least, not outside of his bed. They haven’t held hands or gone on a date or made it obvious to anyone that they’re together. 

Because they’re not, he reminds himself. 

Night 28

It’s Jay’s turn to pick the movie, and he chooses Taken. As the girls are being kidnapped, Eva mentions how badly she wants to visit Paris. 

“I’ve been!” Garrett tells her. 

“Really?! When?! Why?! How was it?!”

The movie is paused so he can explain.

“I got robbed at knifepoint, but other than that it was amazing. I would definitely recommend.” He adds to the end of his story. 

That bit of information results in another 10 minute story. 

“I’ve only been to, like, 5 states,” Andrew says, baffled at how much Garrett has travelled. 

Garrett’s face lights up at this opportunity, “Well, lets go somewhere! Do you wanna go to Paris?! I doubt I’ll get robbed at knifepoint again. And I doubt we will be kidnapped like Liam Neesons daughter.”

Andrew giggles, “Lets go.”

“Then it’s settled, I’m taking you to Paris!” Garrett laughs, but if they didn’t have class on Monday, they would be on the next flight there. He imagines the trip; dining in Paris, seeing the Eiffel Tower, the art, the architecture (which is another art itself), he wonders if he could convince Andrew to visit the catacombs. 

Likewise, the thought of going to Paris with Garrett makes Andrew‘s heart race. It would be amazing, no doubt.

Isn’t Paris the city of love or something?

Night 29

Eva and Candace get food poisoning, so movie night is cancelled while they camp out in the bathroom. 

After texting them well wishes, Garrett texts Andrew an invitation to come over. He never says no to Garrett. 

“I know movie night is cancelled, but would you wanna watch Kill Bill with me? It’s my favorite movie and you missed it when you went on that date,” Garrett says, pretending like he doesn’t feel like he’s the one with food poisoning as he mentions Andrew’s date.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Andrew dislikes the mention of the date as well. It makes him feel bad that he missed Garrett’s favorite movie for some date with a girl he never went out with again. 

The amount of dialogue Garrett has memorized is somewhere between impressive and frightening. By the end, Andrew is just listening to Garrett and not the movie. He likes Garrett’s voice better, anyway. 

Garrett continues talking about the movie long after the credits roll. 

He finally reaches a stopping point and there are a few seconds of silence. 

“Hey, Garrett?”

“Hey, Andrew.”

Garrett saying his name brings him back from the cloud he was floating on. This situation is real, not the imaginary one he’s been thinking of for the past half an hour as he practiced what he was going to say in his head. 

He chews on the inside of his lip. It’s getting hard to breathe. He’s got to say it before he chickens out, “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Garrett’s face lights up. He has that goofy smile on his face that’s reserved for things like tiny animals and replicas of props from his favorite movies.

“Do I wanna-? Andrew!”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!”

Garrett kisses him and his anxiety melts away. Well, it burns up like he’s on fire. Then, Garrett holds him and tells him he can’t wait to take him on a date, and it melts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I'm having Andrew make most (all?) of the decisions, and I know Garrett isn't shy, but I think he would be hesitant with someone who seems unsure or he thinks is straight. Also, the amount of times I've written "he laughs" or some variation of that is astronomical. Also also, the Paris thing came from the video where Garrett is moving out of his old apartment, he finds a police report from Paris when he was robbed at knifepoint.


	8. Night 30

Night 30

It’s only been a day after they decided they’re boyfriends. Eva and Candace said they feel good enough to only push it back a day instead of waiting until next week. The Beach is surely a masterpiece that can’t wait, with all of its 20% on Ripe Potatoes.

They walk in and take their place on the beanbag with their blanket. Garrett adjusts himself so he can hold Andrew, who is probably not going to stay awake the whole two hours. 

Everyone else in the room glances at each other. Andrew has fallen asleep on Garrett before, but they’ve never been cuddly per se. Even after they started hooking up, they remained more friendly than boyfriend-y or friends with benefit-y. 

“Uh, are you guys still not dating but hooking up or?” Candace asks. 

“Oh, no, we’re dating now. As of yesterday.” Garrett tells her.

“Alright, then. Congrats.”

“You all owe me 5 bucks!” Eva shouts. 

Andrew and Garrett act offended, but it doesn’t last long. They suppose they deserve that. 

Eva starts to plan a double date. Lauren and Candace joke that they have to date now since everyone else is. They’re all happy and at ease. For once in his life, Andrew doesn’t feel nervous at all. 

Later that night, Garrett walks to Jay and Andrew’s dorm with them. Jay goes inside, while Andrew and Garrett take a second to say goodnight. 

Garrett turns around to leave, but Andrew calls his name. 

“What’s up?” Garrett asks, spinning back around to face him. 

“I just wanted to tell you I lied.”

He’s never been more scared in his life, “What?” It’s almost a whisper. 

He smiles, “I lied. You kind of do look like Leonardo DiCaprio.”

Garrett can’t believe this man is his boyfriend. Not friend, not friend with benefits, his boyfriend. 

He’s going to have to thank Eva and Candace for the movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending. I still might write stuff with this AU, maybe put this into a collection and just write some one shots or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for one shots or a completely different story, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> PLS READ: I don't know whereto go with this. Should Andrew and Garrett be friends, boyfriends, fwb? Let me know in the comments if you have an opinion on that, a movie they should watch, or any other ideas!


End file.
